


UrotsukiLeo (Half-Shell Hentai)

by meh_guh



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: Dubious Consentacles, M/M, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-18
Updated: 2014-05-18
Packaged: 2018-01-25 13:44:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1650725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meh_guh/pseuds/meh_guh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Leo, having been dosed by the ooze for a second time, wakes up with tentacles and <i>urges</i>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	UrotsukiLeo (Half-Shell Hentai)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [aliassmith](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aliassmith/gifts), [Cthonical (Nellie)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nellie/gifts).



Leo started violently and fell off something soft onto something hard. It was perfectly dark, but a moment's concentration told him he was back home; albeit a few turns of the pipe away from the main living area. He fumbled his way upright (the couch someone had placed him on felt suspiciously sticky, so Leo was determined not to look at it) and shuffled towards where instinct told him the others were.

He felt odd, and not only from the disconcerting blank in his memory where the fight he'd presumably been knocked out in should've been. There was a sort of numb tingling in the back of Leo's brain, and an odd candy taste in the back of his throat that grew stronger as he got closer to the lounge room.

Mikey's laugh echoed down the pipe, chased by Donny's soft voice muttering something no-doubt razor sharp and Leo lost his footing, groping frantically at the slick wall.

'Whaddaya think you're doin'?' Raph appeared, arms already sliding under Leo's as he heaved Leo away from the wall. 'Sposed to stay in _bed_ , genius. Even Splinter doesn't know what a second dose'll do to ya.'

'Hmm?' Leo found himself leaning on Raph harder than he meant to, the candy taste spiking and doing strange things down his spine. 'Second... dose...?'

Raph's put-upon sigh really was one of Leo's favourite sounds in the world. It was the exact perfect mix of frustration, affection and resignation. _Beautiful_ , Leo thought and reached out with something he hadn't ever used before.

They made it a handful of steps down the pipe before Leo felt _something_.

'The hell was that?' Raph demanded, shoving Leo towards the nearest handhold and dropping into a fight stance. 'Who's there?!'

Leo tipped his head back agains the cool tile and reached out again.

'Leo!' Raph barked, one rough hand gripping Leo by the left arm opening of his shell. 'Get under cover, there's somethin-'

'Shh,' Leo pressed forward, dreamy pleasure guiding him in how to push Raph's lips closed. 'You taste like candy.'

Leo leaned forward, his newfound something wrapped tight around Raph's body, keeping his arms from interfering as Leo sniffed at the juncture where Raph's shell parted to let his tender neck out.

Raph tried kicking back, but Leo just pressed forward harder, pulling Raph's legs apart and off the ground as he chased the candy taste along a thrumming tendon.

Leo hummed his pleasure as the new things stroked over Raph. He was struggling a little, but not hard enough to be anything other than stubbornness. Raph just had to fight Leo every step of the way, no matter how much they agreed under it all.

'Oh yes...' Leo pushed away from the wall and used (were those _tentacles_? Huh. Apparently he had tentacles now) his tentacles to angle Raph forward.

Raph shouted something, but one of Leo's tentacles was in the way. Leo stroked it only a little reluctantly from Raph's mouth down to the tendons of Raph's throat to caress the delicious tension there.

'Hmm?' Leo nipped gently at Raph's neck, keeping up his multi-tentacled stroking with a bit of concentration. 'Feels _good_ , Raph. Wanna make you feel so good...'

'Leo,' Raph growled, but he stopped struggling. 'You got dunked in the ooze again. Think it mighta done somethin' to ya?'

'Yeah,' Leo slid a tentacle between Raph's legs and urged his cock out, pressed it against the back of Raph's thigh. 'Something _wonderful_.'

Leo thust experimentally, Raph's heavily-muscled leg and his own tentacle forming a glorious channel to fuck into. Another careful tentacle curving down Raph's front was rewarded with a stiffening cock emerging from Raph's shell to wrap around.

Raph grunted, the closest he ever came to acknowledging Leo had a point, and he relaxed minutely. After a moment, Raph's right hand tugged at the tentacle trapping it and he took a shuddering breath. 'Leo...'

Leo let Raph's wrist go and slipped the tentacle down to join in the fun at waist level. Raph hesitated for a moment, then stroked his hand over the head of Leo's cock as Leo thrust between his legs.

Leo groaned and pressed even closer and replaced the tentacle around Raph's cock with his hand. Raph's hand stuttered around Leo's cock, then he widened his legs a little and stroked harder. The calluses on his palm felt _amazing_ , and Leo gasped against the side of Raph's throat.

The candy taste spiked, an overwhelming rush of flavour in the back of Leo's mouth and he came.

Raph let Leo's cock go and closed his fist around Leo's to pump himself for three strokes before he was grunting and spilling over their tangled hands.

Leo grinned and leaned back against the cool tile, pulling Raph back with him as they caught their breath. Through the post-orgasmic haze, Leo was vaguely aware of the tentacles withdrawing though he wasn't quite sure _where_ they went.

Raph leaned against Leo for a while and Leo basked, stroking a hand along Raph's thigh until the last traces of the candy tast faded and he was abruptly clear-headed again.

'Oh my...' Leo froze. He had... he'd _attacked_ Raph. 'Raph...'

'What?' Raph straightened and turned to face Leo. Instead of punching him, though, Raph pressed himself against Leo's front. 'Y'know, Leo, I woulda thought getting laid mighta made you unwind insteada making you even _more_ you-ish.'

Leo blinked. '...You're OK?'

Raph chuckled. 'Bit surprised, sure. Tentacles were a shocker, but you really think I couldn'ta kicked your arse if I wanted to?'

Leo's mouth opened, but nothing would come out.

'Come on,' Raph pushed away from the wall and tugged Leo upright. 'Let's get you back in bed... you had a stressy day.'

Leo considered protesting; he'd been re-mutated, knocked out, unable to control himself and he'd molested his brother. Any of those on their own deserved to be examined, and as a combination deserved Leo's full attention.

Then again, Leo thought as Raph's arm slid around his waist and urged him towards his bed, everything would probably be fine for at least a few hours, and he was pretty tired.


End file.
